house_of_aufandomcom-20200213-history
Sahara
Sahara 'is a returning fictional villain from ''Another Universe. She is rumored to re-appear in Season 2 Of Forever Young to haunt the New Chosen Ones (Good and Bad). Sahara was born a Caster, (A mystical and supernatural abilities to use magic, known as casting). She was born into the Duchannes family and she couldn't choose her fate (Light or Dark), It was based on her personality, time, and True Nature. On her sixteenth birthday, under the sixteenth moon, Sahara was claimed for the Dark. Sahara had a daughter before her death, Jade Patterson who was also born a Caster, the powers of Jade were uncontrollable and on the day of Sahara's death, Jade's age froze she became eternally young and Sahara became a Dark Ghost. On the current episodes of Another Universe, Sahara has no knowledge of who her daughter is. She thinks Amber Millington (A former Anubis resident) and Patricia Williamson (Another former Anubis resident) are her daughters, Though she has no memory of what happens during Jade's birth, Sahara thinks she had two female twins (Which she believes Amber and Patricia/Piper are) and Rufus kidnapped them after he killed her. Sahara may think Amber is one her daughters because Amber shares a strong resemblance to Sahara, As for Patricia, Sahara loves to bother Patricia. In Another Universe, Sahara was known as the ghost. But as the season went by, Sahara's name was revealed. Relationships Nina Martin '''(2011-Present;Enemies) Sahara is after Nina for 1 reason only. To get the cup of Ankh it's unknown why but it's crazy.Sibuna doesn't know what exactly Sahara will do with the cup maybe she wants the exlir?We don't know when or how Sahara died or how old she is.There is a chance we will learn how old she is in the season finale of season 1 Amber Millington (2011-Present;Enemies) It was said in one episode Sahara's favorite person to torture has to be Amber or Patricia.Amber's her favorite because she's easy to scare and threaten.to get the pieces. Patricia Williamson (2011-Present;Enemies) It was said in an episode Sahara has another favorite girl to torture....and that's Patricia.She made Patricia cry!And anyone who makes Patricia cry then they're strong.....Sahara told Patricia that she's special....who knows what that means and I'm pretty sure Weasel tells this Patricia 1 Million times.. Rufus Zeno (Unknown-Present;Exes;Enemies) Rufus and Sahara know each other somehow but we don't know when they met....It's possible they were exes due to the fact Rufus called her beautiful. maybe they were flirting.When Rufus bothers or kidnaps the kids Sahara has a BIG problem with it because Rufus just ties them up and who knows...I guess Sahara wants Rufus to do more to the kids.When Rufus and Sahara dated they were somewhere in they're 20's (Early 20's) she wasn't truly in love with him.She only dated him for the elixir of life but Rufus caught her in lie and kept the elixir for himself.Sahara hates him and it's unknown if Rufus hates Sahara after all he did call her beauty.In House of Secrets/House of Life It is revealed Rufus and Sahara have a daughter together her name is Jade but she is being raised by Sahara's sister. Victor Rodenmaar (Unknown-Present;Exes;Enemies) Victor and Sahara were exes.Sahara dated Victor for his addiction to the elixir of life and she thought if he can get the elixir of life than he can share it with her, but Sahara left Victor when Victor was taking the long way to get the elixir. Jason Winkler (2011-Present;One Sided Crush;Present feel) Sahara has a crush on Jason and Jason doesn't know she exists. It's possible Jason feels her presence sometimes. Sahara and Jason are seen together when Drama class is starting and Sahara wanted to watch the love sinners Amber and Fabian but when Mr.Winkler walks in Sahara says "Woah...." so Sahara takes a quite liking to Jason. Trivia *Her full name is Sahara Bottom Summerdream. *She is a an all combined Anchesenamon/Ammut/Senkhara this makes her more Evil/Powerful than you think. *She can curse you if you irritate her. *She can devour souls. *She can switch souls with someone. *She has her own power that seems to come in handy: She can make visions either Evil Visions, Good Visions Deceit, Lies. This implies that Sahara can give a vision that can be a lie just so you can turn on the other. *It's possible she has had a relationship with Rufus before she um,died. *She knows Sarah Frobisher Smythe. *She gives Favoritism to Amber and Patricia in being tortured. *Since the person who has wrote her in, She is supposed to have Blonde hair and Cherry Lipstick. *It's unknown how OLD 'she is.If she knows Sarah then she must be....the same age as Rufus and Victor. *Alaisia, the person bought up the Sahara visualizes her to have curly blonde hair cherry lipstick and a long white flowing dress. *The writers/Portrayers/Roleplayers had to come up with a name for her in the time being she was called the ghost. *Sahara can see the future. *It was revealead in an episode she was truly in love Robert Frobisher Smythe. *She has dated Victor for the elixir but broke up with him because he couldn't find the elixir of life. *She dated Rufus for the elixir but it's unknown who brokee up with who but Rufus was being stingy with the elixir. *She is good friends with Sarah Frobisher Smythe. *She is wicked to people if they don't give her what she wants. *KT and Fabian find that Sahara looks alot similar to Amber and this maybe why Amber is her favorite. *She's not a princess but she is a descendant from a royal family it's possible we'll find out about this. *She's 96 year's old but she was born in 1915. *Rufus was probably in love with Saraha. *Sahara can possesse people to do whatever she wants such as fall for someone (Love) well we've only seen her do it twice to Fabian and Amber to kiss each other and secretly date. *She has invaded her past friends dreams. *She has a crush on Jason Winkler. *She seems to be happy when around Mr.Winkler and is jealous when Amber winks or flirts with him.She gave Amber a death glare after Amber winked at him. *She takes a liking to Mr.Peaches. *Sahara has a duaghter with Rufus named Jade who is currently being raised by her sister. *She died by drinking a poisonus drink. *She died right in front of her baby Jade and Rufus took her. *She knows the Song of Hathor as she sung it to Jade (When Jade was a newborn) before she died. *It was said that RFS (Robert Frobisher Smythe) is protecting her so she must have died in Anubis House. *Rufus killed Sahara. *It's possible Rufus killed Sahara because she was in love with RFS and she dated Victor and she dated him just to get the elixir another time even though he said he loved her. *She loathes Vera. *She has no power over the chosen one. *She has shown some emotions. *She loves Patricia and Amber (As daughters) *Her sister's name is Sirena. *In the season 1 finale Sahara said she wished she got to know Jade. *Sahara's Appearance changes '''alot '''as of now she looks like Britney Spears before she looked like Taylor Swift. *Sahara has the eyes of Elizabeth Taylor, The hair of Brigette Bardot, and the style of Marilyn Monroe. *Apparently Sahara has 2 sisters: Sirena the first one we saw and Senkhara. *Sahara has been recasted 5 times so this is a result that her looks change lot's of times. *Sahara's final Portrayer is Rosamund Pike. Roleplay involvement Season 1 In House of Crushes/House of Dreams Sahara first appeared but she was just known as a ghost.She tells Nina she's the one and she has to find these pieces for the cup of ankh Nina is confused and the ghost screams for no reason.As said in an episode she likes to torture the sibuna members but finds Amber and Patricia her favorite to torture.She has tortured other members such as KT,and Nina.She's never touched Fabian though and she's bother Jerome.Well back then Jerome wasn't a sibuna member then. Quotes *'Sahara(Ghost): *Drops an old Egyptian book* Turn to page 10 you'll see *Voice fades* S.....a......h....a...r....a.... *'Sahara(Ghost)': That's not funny. *'Sahara(Ghost)': Now, I am a descendant from royalty but I'm not a princess.. *'Sahara(Ghost)': The man I truly loved was Robert Frobisher Smythe. *'Sahara(Ghost)': Me and Sarah were good friends *'Sahara(Ghost)': VERY great friends * Sahara(Ghost): until she found out I died... *'Sahara(Ghost)': See I wanted to live forever like Rufus and Victor. *'Sahara(Ghost)': I thought sarah was going to make it with us *'Sahara(Ghost)': But no.Victor and Rufus were greedy and they didn't wanna share the elixir with me and Sarah. *'Sahara(Ghost)': Victor is still looking for the elixir of life. *'Sahara(Ghost)': While Rufus looks 32 for his age and Victor is slowly going. *'Sahara(Ghost)': I wanted to share with Sarah! *'Sahara(Ghost)': But she died... *'Sahara(Ghost)': She is the descendant of Amneris.... (About Sarah) *'Sahara(Ghost)': She was chosen to save the world *'Sahara(Ghost)': Amneris and Anubis made a deal to assemble the cup of ankh on a very special day. *'Sahara(Ghost)': To make a long story short I was in love with 1 guy Robert.I dated Victor so I can get the elixir (Well I got the elixir once) But Victor was so interested in making it himself! I dated Rufus to get the elixir again and he was stingy and Sarah died and to be exact I died-I've said to much *disappears* *'Sahara': *Coughs* What did you do to me?! Category:Villains Category:Egyptian Mythology Category:Adults Category:Females Category:Another Universe Category:Season 2